A steam turbine is known which generates power by receiving high-temperature and high-pressure steam in a steam turbine vane. Water droplets contained in the steam come into contact with the steam turbine vane, whereby erosion sometimes occurs (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-190039).